Ups and Downs
by viper93
Summary: Gregory and his Family are human, so people think. Gregory falls in love with a girl but will there be a happy ending or not. Please review. I had to change it to 'M' for chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

I have spell checked it but I may have missed some so I'm sorry just in case. Please Review.

* * *

First day at a new school, for some reason this school started on Thursday or at least it did for my year, Year 11, because it was the first term of the year after the summer holidays. It was rather pointless having only two days of school. I couldn't find my first lesson; I've been searching for my lesson for 10 minutes now. My palms started sweating as I walked down corridor after corridor. Were is it? There was no one on the corridor anymore so I began to run. Panic flooded through my vain. Then when I turned a corner I ran into something hard and landed on my bum on the floor. OWWW.  
"Watch it girl." God he was fit but rude.  
"Why don't you watch it boy." I spat back.  
"Your the one who ran into me." He said confused.  
"You were standing in the way." I said back. "Do you know where English room 11 is?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you show me?"  
"No." I bit my tong.  
"Fine." I walked of but after a couple of steps two hands grabbed my shoulders.  
"This way girl." The absolute cheek of him.  
"I thought you weren't going to show me."  
"You look dumb so I thought I'd best other wise you wouldn't make it to the lesson at all." he was still dragging me.  
"I could but I think you're that dumb that you wouldn't know to follow me."  
"That makes no sense now let go." I pulled away from him and pulled a stern face, which made him laugh. Idiot.  
"Right where here." I walked in and the teacher was sat at his desk. The boy also came in and sat at his desk while saying,  
"I found her wondering the halls sir." Turd.  
The teacher looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to the desk and smiled back at the teacher.  
"Hi there. You must be Terri."  
"Domino." I corrected him.  
"Alright Domino. You can sit next to George McAshton or Gregory Sackville-Bagg." I looked over at them.  
On one hand I could sit next to the boy who hated me for no reason or on the other there was a posh boy trying to give me 'the look', fail, and now he just winked at me. Ok lets not. Gregory it is then. I would rather have daggers sticking me in the back all lesson than have pretty boy try to chat me up.  
I walked over to him and sat next to him. He gave me this look as if to say, what are you sitting here for. I just smiled and he frowned. I looked around and everyone and I mean everyone was looking at us. I mimed the word 'what' to them all and they pulled faces and went back to doing their work. Then the teacher stood up and cleared his throat.  
"Right now where going to work as table pairs to put this 3D shape together." He held up some different shaped blocks.  
"I thought this was English not Maths." I said.  
"Yes it is but this is to develop team work for when you leave school."  
"Isn't that what P.E is for." he gave me a look.  
"Be quiet Terri."  
"My names Domino. Sir"  
"What ever." He started handing the shapes out. Well he's nice.  
When we got our shapes Gregory tried putting them together by him self. He did Ok, until the last peace, which wouldn't go in.  
"Your doing it wrong." I said smugly.  
"No I'm not." He was getting stressed with it.  
"Yes you are."  
He put the shape in front of me "You do it then."  
I gave him a smug look then took the peaces and tried to fit them together. No look. It wouldn't fit. I saw him smile which got me angry so I started to force it in by hitting and pushing it.  
"Go...in...you...peace...of...shi...."  
"You're going to brake it you idiot." All the other groups were starting to finish.  
"I'm not an idiot you're the idiot. You put it together wrong!" I shouted which made the rest of the class stop and listen to what we were saying.  
"Oh yeh!" he shouted.  
"Yeh!" We were glaring at each other.  
"Urmm. Domino maybe you should sit next to Gorge." The teacher said.  
I looked over at Gorge who was looking at me with the same attempt at a sexy look. He was smiling and again he winked at me. That is disgusting, I could of been sick.  
"I'm alright here thanks sir." The teacher nodded.  
Gregory was frowning at me. "What?" I asked  
"Nothing." He answered.  
"Well piss of then." He pulled a face so I pulled a face.  
"That's an improvement for you." He said.  
"Do you want a slap?"  
"I'll pass. I might catch something." He smiled  
I nipped the top of his thigh under the table which made him jump in pain. I smiled at him and he glared at me. I faced the front and he chucked a peace of the puzzle at me so I chucked one back and that started a throwing match. Anything we could get our hands on we threw.  
"You two out!" the teacher shouted. I stood to leave.  
"But sir she st..." Gregory started.  
"Out...Now!"  
We lent against the wall outside the door glaring at each other. The teacher came out and stood in front of us.  
"What was that about?" he asked  
"She started it." Gregory blamed me.  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not!"  
"Did t..."  
"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it." The teacher said.  
"That's what all teachers say and they don't succeed."  
"Gregory tell me, have you found someone to do that English essay with."  
"No. Why?"  
"Well then you work with her. Your bright so you can catch her up with it all."  
"What no." we said together.  
"I'd end up killing him."  
"Or I you."  
"No. it would defiantly be me killing you."  
"Oh yeh." he let out a slight laugh.  
"yeh."  
"Stop it you two and oh yeh you have detention at brake so come back here." the teacher went back into the classroom.  
"It's your fault." I whispered. Gregory just gave me the evils.  
"We should start work on it as soon as we can. Tonight good for you?" I asked  
"Yeh. Why?" He said  
"The sooner we get it dun the better. Now my place or yours." His mouth turned up into a smile. " Dirty minded get. we'll go to my house. I know Billie will be in."  
"You said it." He was still smiling.  
"We'll meet outside the entrance."  
"Ok but first I have to drop my brother and sister off first."  
"How old are they?"  
"My sister is 9 and my brother is 10."  
"Do they go to this school?"  
"Yes." He saw the confusion in my face "You really are thick, this school is a junior and high school."  
"Oh." The bell went for second lesson.  
I had ICT and I managed to find this lesson because I had passed it twice trying to find English. When I went in the teacher told me to sit wherever I wanted so I did. A few minutes later the boy gorge sat next to me. Shit. He sat looking at me while I logged on to the computer then he smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Gorge." Man he was more posh than the queen.  
I put on a fake smile, turned to him and replied, "I'm Domino." Please go away.  
"You know you should have sat next to me in English. That Gregory is a freak. What were you guys arguing about anyway?"  
"Nothing major."  
"You know your the first person I've seen him talk to then again no one goes near him."  
"Why not?"  
"Because no one likes him."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's a freak."  
"What makes him a freak?"  
"Everything about him." What was he going on about. "Anyway, why didn't you sit next to me when the teacher said you could move? Gregory was winding you up."  
"Because when I saw you I thought you the freak and now that I talk to you I realise I was right so if you don't mine, leave me alone you posh twat." I smiled and went back to the computer. He looked gob smacked.  
The teacher said that the class could do whatever we wanted for this lesson but next lesson we have lots of work to do. Games and music for me then. then when the bell went I remembered I had detention. I was actually happy about that. I was the loner who would be walking around by her self if I didn't have detention. God knows what I'm goanna do for dinner. I wondered down to the English room and I was met by one sour faced Gregory outside the door I pushed in front of him so I could go in first but he pulled me out of the way and went in.  
"Hay wha..." I followed after him and we sat down at the desk. the teacher was already there sat down at his desk.  
"Right Gregory I want you to get her up to speed with what were doing for the essay." He started reading and marking work.  
For the whole of brake Gregory and me played the blame game for why we were in here instead of talking about the project. The only time we were civil to each other was at the end of brake.  
"Have you got P.E next?" He asked  
"Yep. Why?"  
"Do you want showing where it is?"  
"No."  
"Do you know where it is?"  
"No but I'm skiving."  
"why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"God you're a nosy twat. It's non of your business."  
"Your the twat."  
I sunk to a whole new level with my come back, "I know you are, you said you are but what am I?" I haven't used that since I was like eight or nine maybe even younger but it worked, he just gave me the evils.  
"Where will you go?" He asked.  
"I don't know, I'll just find somewhere."  
"Can I come?"  
I looked at him shocked. "What?"  
"Can I come?"  
"If you want." At that minute the bell went.  
We got up and walked around the school for a while then we found somewhere on the school field to sit down.  
"So... what do we have to do for the English thing?"  
"We have to do something on Romeo and Juliet."  
"What?"  
"Read it, write about it, write a new script for it and then put down why we made the changes and why we thought the out come would be different with the changes we made."  
"Pointless."  
"Yep."  
I took out my Ipod and put my earphones in and laded back the grass. Gregory then laded down and took my left ear phone and put it in his own ear.  
"Excuse me, did I say you could listen to my music."  
"No but I am."  
"Turd."  
"What is it you said, I know you are, you said you are but what am I."  
"Shut up...Greg."  
"Terri"  
"It's Domino Greg"  
"It's Gregory Terri."  
"Shut up."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes"  
"N..."  
"I thought you were listening to the music." I interrupted  
"I thought you said I wasn't allowed."  
"I thought you said you were even though I told you, you couldn't."  
We smiled and carried on listening to the music with closed eyes.  
After awhile we heard the dinner bell go.  
"What do you do at dinner then?" I asked him  
"I sit and read." He answered  
"You read?"  
"You don't have to sound shocked." he said pulling a face.  
"Well I am. I mean you read. I didn't know you had brain cells."  
"And you do?"  
"Yes. Do you eat at dinner?"  
"No. School dinners suck."  
"We may as well stay here then."  
"Why would I want to stay here with you?"  
"Well you have no one else do you and I don't. It's not like we have to be friends."  
"Were just using each other for company. We don't have to be civil?" He smiled while saying this.  
"Nope."  
"I'm in. Just don't interrupt me while I'm reading."  
We stayed there all dinner as well. he was listening to my music while I read the book he had over his shoulder. He found it annoying at first but then he seemed not to mind after another argument.  
When the bell went we went to our next lesson. I had History, Gregory showed me where it was and he told me where my fifth lesson was. For history we spent the lesson looking at 'medicine through time'. Interesting. Then for fifth we had maths. We were doing Algebra and I got into a discussion with sir about why is it important. He told me it wasn't important so then I got into a discussion about why there teaching use something we don't need when they could be teaching us something we do need. I don't think the Maths teacher likes me much. Oh well. When the bell went for end of school the teacher kept me behind for 5 minutes about been rude towards him when I was just merely pointing something out.  
When I finally reached the entrance Gregory had a sour look on his face.  
"Your late." He very helpfully pointed out. Not.  
"So."  
"Oooooo. Your in a bad mood."  
"Why wouldn't I be, I mean, I have just seen your face. It's enough to scare full grown adults." We had another glaring match.  
A little cough made me look over to a little girl. Gregory's sister I'm guessing.  
"I'm Anna."  
"Hi."  
"I'm Rudolph. Not after the reindeer so don't say it."  
"I wasn't going to say anything. I like that name. It's unusual and I like unusual." He smiled at this. I'm guessing people have been giving he grief.  
"Yeh I mean come on she's called Terri." Gregory said.  
"Domino." I corrected him.  
"Whatever Terri. "He smiled  
"Shut up Greg." The smile faded.  
"I'm Toney." A young boy stepped in.  
"Hi" I said  
"Come on then." Gregory set off walking.  
As we were walking I tripped over a stone or my own feet or something and I had to grab hold of Gregory to stop myself from flying flat on my face.  
"Clumsy get." He whispered  
"Shut up you prick."  
"Not in front of the children...bitch." I gritted my teeth and tripped him up. "Ouch, what do you think your doing?"  
"Oops, clumsy me." I said sarcastically.  
"I'll kill you."  
"Feel free"  
Anna let out another cough and all the three kids were looking at us as if we were mad.  
"Your English teacher actually said you had to work together?"  
"It's like having another Gregory only female." Rudolph said.  
"Please Rudolph don't compare me to that." I said  
"Yeh don't compare me to...it." Gregory pointed at me.  
"Well it's your fault we have to work together anyway." I pushed hi while saying this.  
"My fault, no I think you'll find it was you're..."  
"Please stop fighting!" Anna shouted over us "In-fact don't even speak to each other until were gone. Ok."  
We dropped them off then went to my house. We walked there in silence. When we reached my house I led him into the room where my mum was.  
"Sorry Billie short notice. The teacher said we have to work together on something, I'll just go get my laptop."  
"It's ok and call me mum. Aren't you working on it upstairs."  
"No."  
"It might be a bit quieter for you." She pulled one of them faces that says, there going to do a lot more then homework.  
"Well it's quiet down here."  
"I think your mothers right Terri, I mean we don't what to be interrupted do we." He licked his top lip.  
"Get that thought out of your head now."  
"Oh go on sweetie. It will be easier to concentrate."  
"Dad wouldn't approve."  
"Your dads not here sweetie."  
"Yeh and now I've been landed with you. I change my mind lets go."  
We walked through the hall and up the stairs. When we reached my room Gregory asked,  
"Did your dad leave."  
"No she did. When I was two."  
"I don't understand."  
"It none of your business. So who's doing what?" I dumped my back and turned on the laptop.  
"First you need to read Romeo and Juliet." He told me  
"I already have." I answered him.  
"What did you think?"  
"In all honesty, crap. Who in their right mind would give up their life for someone they've known for like a week or what ever? It's mental."  
"Don't you think you'd ever love someone that much?" he asked  
"Nope anyway what now?"  
"We write about it. What we thought about it, how we felt when reading it and why it made us feel like that."  
"Are you allowed to put it made me feel bored because it's crap?"  
"No."  
"Where going to struggle." He smiled "Unless you enjoyed it?" I hoped he did but he shuck his head. "Then where in deep shit." His smile widened.  
"We are allowed to say we didn't like it but we have to put in bit's we liked about it too." he said.  
"Well I liked the bit where they both died because I knew it was the end of the play. You?"  
"Me too. Come on will make it up."  
We both sat down by the computer and talked about what to put then wrote it. When we finally finished that it was six o'clock and we couldn't be bothered doing anything else so we wondered down stairs and then Billie cornered him in the room so I went and got a pot noodle to eat. I was stood around the corner sending daggers his way. Have you ever met someone who you didn't like but your mum loves them? Yeh this was one of these times. It was 7 o'clock by the time he decided to leave. When we were stood at the door he asked,  
"Who house are we at tomorrow?"  
"Yours."  
"Really?"  
"Yeh, Billie dose by heading."  
"Why don't you call her mum?"  
"None of your business. Buy." I shoot the door in his face.  
I went up to bed and got dressed in my bedclothes. I read books and listened to music until I was tired and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Up. Get up. Time for school." Billie shouted. She opened the curtains and the sun hit me dead on the face.  
"Arrrr, shit Billie. What you doing to me?" I lifted the covers over my head.  
"Get up." She pulled the covers off me, grabbed my angles and pulled me out of bed.  
"Owwwwwww." I moaned.  
"Well get up then and it's mum to you."  
"What ever Billie." She walked out of my bedroom.

I Sucked in a deep breath and stood up. Slowly I trailed through to my en suit bathroom to the toilet, then I slid down stairs to get some breakfast. To get to our Kitchen we have to go through the living room and what did I do, I tripped over the stupid chair and fell flat on my face. Ouch. I'm not a morning person. I stood up and wondered into the kitchen.  
"Porridge alright sweetie?" How can Billie be so happy so early in the morning.  
"I don't like porridge."  
"Oh sorry sweetie."  
"You'd know if you were ever around and don't call me sweetie. I'm not a sweet." Harsh I know but she can't just start playing happy families. It's too late for that.  
She smiled but I knew I'd hurt her but she's been hurting me since I was two so.  
I got myself some Cereal, after I went back upstairs and got washed, brushed my teeth and got dressed in my Uniform.  
When I was dun getting ready I set off walking to school. I passed Gregory's house on my way. He, Anna and Rudolph were just walking out so I shouted,  
"Oy Greg. How's it going?"  
"It's Gregory." He shouted back  
"What ever Greg!" I smiled and carried on walking.  
Footsteps were coming towards me and fast so I turned to make sure it wasn't Gregory. It was the little girl Anna.  
"Hello. I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday because...well...you and my brother were arguing. Can I ask where your from?"  
"Near Yorkshire."  
"You've moved here with your mother and farther." She guessed.  
"No just Billie...err... my mum."  
"Where's your dad?"  
I didn't want to answer so I just said, "He's every where."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll let you figure it out." She had a look of pure confusion. " What about you?" I asked.  
"Well there's me, Gregory, Rudolph, mama and papa. We come from England in London."  
"I feel sorry for you. Having a brother like Gregory."  
"Actually we are lucky if he says more than two words a week. It's very weird but when he's with you he talks quite a lot. I think he said more to you in one day than he has to us in the three hundr... I mean sixteen years. Which is practically his life."  
"I must really wind him up."  
"Mmm. Maybe."

I wondered back to Gregory as he yawn and stretch.  
"Am I still coming to yours tonight?"  
"Wha... Yeh." he was nearly asleep.  
I had an idea to wake him up a bit more. I stopped and smiled to my self. I waited until he was a few feet away than I ran as fast as I could and jumped onto his back. He stumbled forward a bit but managed to regain his footing and grabbed hold of my legs and shouted,  
"What do you think your doing?" He didn't drop me, he just carried on walking.  
"I wanted to wake you up." I held onto him tighter and rested my head on his spiky hair.  
"Consider it dun." His brother and sister looked at each other and frowned. I don't think he was awake just yet but I'll enjoy the ride.

Just before we reached school I knew he had fully woken up because he chucked me off his back onto the floor. I landed on my bum.  
"God your heavy." He complained.  
I stood up wiping my bum and glared at him. "Your just weak and anyway you've dun ok so far."  
Anna and Rudolph must of seen what was going to happen because they rushed off towards school.  
"I don't care how well I've dun your still heavy."  
"Your weak."  
"Your heavy."  
"Your weak."  
"Your heavy."  
"Shut up lets go."  
"Just cause you know I'm right"  
"Yeh y really not." I smiled and we wondered off towards school.

When we reached school I saw George giving Gregory the evils and Gregory smiled cheekily at him and put his arm around me. I looked at him confused,  
"George McAshton likes you and I'm sure you don't like him so if you want to wind him up play along."  
I looked over at George and smiled, slipping my arm around Gregory I whispered, "I'm in."  
Then when I did that George gritted his teeth and glared at us, which made me smile. I looked around and saw Rudolph and Toney stood against a wall with there heads bowed. Two blond boys were stood in front of them smiling. I broke off from Gregory and walked over to where they were. The two boys' were singing,  
"Rudolph the red nose render, Had a very shine nose. And if you..." I slammed my hand down on there shoulder and whispered in there ear,  
"You know your not suppose to sing that till Christmas."  
"What's it to do with you?"  
"Nothing but you know if you do sing it before time then you will die a most horrible death by be-heading or been cut up into little peaces." They frowned and walked off and I turned back to Rudolph, "You should kick them in the shin or something."  
"And you should stay out of there business. They need to get strong and stick up far them selves." Gregory said behind my back.  
"You talk a lot of shit for someone who says nothing." I barged past him then he grabbed my arm and said,  
"Your the one that talks shit."  
I tore my hand away and said " Don't grab hold of me spunk bubble."  
"I'm not a spunk bubble you are."  
"I know you are, you said you are but what am I."  
"Don't start that."  
"Piss off then."

He stood in front of me with arms folded, smiling "No."  
I stepped to the left, he followed so I stepped to the right and he followed. I tried to barge passed him but he pushed me back.  
"Move!" I shouted and he shook his head.  
I pushed him out of the way and walked into school, I couldn't hear him follow and again he was there in front of me.  
"Your very violent. It's a turn off in girls you know."  
"Do you want a slap?"  
"Try it." He dared  
I did as he said and swung my arm around as fast and as hard as I could and hit him right on the side of his face. When he looked me his moth was open and eyes wide,  
"Close your moth before a fly, flies in." After I said that the bell went for lesson and I smiled and set off to English.

I walked into the room and sat down at my desk. When Gregory walked in he through me a sour look. He hand my bright red handprint on the side of his face. He sat at the table, folded his arms and pouted.  
"Are you alright?" The silent treatment.  
Just then the teacher walked in and said " Right class today I want you to write down notes for you homework so get into your pairs or three's."  
Everybody rushed passed us except George who stopped just in-between me and Gregory and whispered in his ear, "Enjoy you're slap. Well dun Domino." he stood up straight and walked off to someone else. Gregory went bright red weather with anger or embarrassment I don't know.

We sat there in silence for about fifteen minutes then the teacher came up to us and said, "You do actually need to talk." When he knew we weren't going to say anything he carried on. "What's happened?"  
"Nothing sir." I murmured.  
"Nothing. Nothing! You bloody hit me." The class once again stopped to listen.  
"You told me to."  
"I didn't mean it."  
"Then why say it! Idiot."  
"Idiot, I'm...!"  
"Stop it! Stop it please. Go stand out side the both of you."

We did as we were told and stood out side the room in silence. Every so often we would steal a glaring at each other from the corner of our eyes. The teacher came out and calmly said, "Ok, I just want to know if you've started your homework?"  
"Yes we started it yesterday and we should have it for you by Monday." I answered.  
"If you don't kill each other first." We both nodded. "Stay out here." He went back inside the room.  
"It's your fault." Gregory whispered.  
"Isn't." I answered him.  
"Is!"  
"Isn't!"  
"Is!"  
"Isn't!"  
"Is!"  
A knock on the window of the classroom door interrupted our arguing. Sir was stood there shaking his head so we leaned back against the wall and we stood in silence for awhile.  
"What you got next?" I waited a few seconds but he said nothing "The silent treatment. How mature."  
"Science." He looked over at me.  
"What room?"  
"30." He was still in a mood, I could tell by the sound of his voice.  
"I'm in room 31."  
"That's next door."  
"Will you meet me outside the room?"  
"Will see." He rested his head against the wall.  
Again we stood in silence until the bell went and I followed him to science. I sat down at a random desk under the orders of the teacher.

After a couple of minuets someone pull the chair out at the side of me. I turned to see who it was and immediately my face fell. I turned my head away so the annoying person would have to look at the back of it. He tapped my shoulder but I ignored it but the he lent down and whispered,  
"Domino." I turned to face him  
"George."  
"Hi. I just wondered are you really going out with Gregory?" I didn't answer so he carried on. "It's just you walked to school together and you had your arms around each other but then you slapped him and you were fighting with each other so you have everyone confused."  
"No were just friends."  
"Good." The teacher started talking but he ignored her and carried on talking to me," You know he likes you more than a friend."  
"No he doesn't."  
"Yes he does. I can tell."  
"How?"  
"Your the only person he talks to."  
"Maybe that's because I'm the only person to give him a chance."  
"What ever. I can tell you something though, I like you in that way too and I wont lose to him. I can guarantee you will be with me by the end of Next week. No make that by Wednesday."  
"Are you deluded? No way am I ever going out with you. That's just sick and I'm not a prize that can be won."  
"For me and Gregory you are."

I felt myself frowning and the anger bubbling up to the surface but I took a deep breath and ignored him. I tried to pick up on what the teacher was saying. Something about forensics and answering questions about the different types of finger prints. I had already dun this last year in year ten. George kept looking over at me and smiling. The way he smiled made my skin crawl. As soon as the bell went I was out of my seat and heading towards the door before George could say anything. Gregory was there and I mouthed to him 'Help me'. He frowned not knowing what I meant but just then George walked out.  
"Domino, why don't you hang around with me this brake? I'm better company." He was glaring at Gregory the whole time while saying that.  
"I'd rather pull all my fingers and toe nails out one by one than spend anytime with you." I grabbed Gregory, who was smiling at George, and went outside.  
I dragged Gregory to the nearest bench. He gave me this really big, cute smile.  
"I thought you hated me." He stated.  
"I don't hate anyone. I just dis-like you sometimes, when your been a total twit, but other times I like you. George though, I dis-like him all the time."  
"Is that so?" I nodded and his smile widened. "Do you still have that music thing on you?"  
"It's an Ipod and yes, do you have the book?" I grabbed the Ipod and he pulled out his book from his bag.  
We sat there reading and listening to music until the bell went for third lesson. Geography, how exciting.

In Geography I was a loner. Oh well. We were doing about MEDC (More economically developed country) and LEDC's (Less economically developed country) and why the countries were poor or rich. The teacher talked for about 45 minuets and left us with 10 minuets to do our work but because I had no one to talk to I managed to finish all the full page of work. I felt quite smug about that. When the bell went I was the only one who got to go because everyone was getting told off. When I walked out of the room Gregory was there.  
"Where we going." People looked at us as we passed them.  
"Down to the field. Where we went yesterday. We need somewhere quiet to talk about Romeo and Juliet."  
When we got there we didn't do much. We just discussed what our script should have in it. We changed practically everything especially the ending. We made it so no one dies because Romeo comes back for Juliet and they ran away together. After dinner we both had R.E (Religious education).

When we got to class Gregory led me to the table right at the back of the classroom. George walked into the classroom as we sat down.  
"Gregory, please tell me he sits no where near us."  
"Actually he sits directly in front of us." Gregory seemed to be amused by my pain.  
He stood directly in front of me and said "So Domino, you thought anymore about what I said."  
"No. Piss off." He just frowned so I told him "Buy." this time he turned and sat down at his desk.  
"What did he ask you, what's there to think about?" Gregory wondered.  
"Nothing."  
The teacher walked in "Right class. Settle down. Today were going to watch a film called 'Kes' which will take three lessons then after that we will write a review on it."  
I had seen 'Kes' before. I don't know anyone from where I'm from that hasn't. It's a really funny film but it carries serious messages. It's great in my opinion and I can't wait to see it again. When we finished watching the film I turned to Gregory,  
"Did you enjoy it?" I asked him.  
"No it's crap."  
"It's good."  
"Crap."  
"Good."  
"Crap."  
"Well I enjoyed it Domino." George said smiling.  
"Right Greg lets go."  
"It's Gregory." He said as we walked out of the door.  
"What ever Greg."  
"Gregory."  
"So, where we meeting Greg?"  
"Gregory! And at the entrance."  
"Righto Greg." I walked off before he could say anything.

I had Maths again. It was boring and the teacher hated me. You know how teachers give you the hardest questions to answer and hope that you fail because people laugh at you as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He was doing that to me right now and I did manage to answer some of them just not all of them. When the bell rang I ran for the door and to the entrance. The three kids weren't there yet so Gregory and me had to wait for them. Has we waited the two blond boys from earlier barged passed me,  
"Watch it you little brats!" I shouted  
"You watch it freak." They both laughed.  
"Do you want a slap?"  
"I'd like to see you try."  
They started running so I started running after them. They hid behind someone and I just managed to stop just before I ran into him.  
"Why are you chasing my brothers?" George. I should of known.  
I turned my back on him and started walking away and he grabbed my shoulders and whispered into my ear "I wont lose." Then he slapped my bum.  
I herd laughing coming from behind and Gregory's face turned sour. I turned to face George. I balled my hand into a fist and swung it around as hard and as fast as I could until it made contact with his face. I hit him so hard that he fell onto the floor. Bust top lip and nose. His friends were laughing and his brothers were trying to help him up. I turned and walked back to Gregory. I noticed Anna, Rudolph and Tony stood with him, all four of them laughing. When I reached them Gregory said, " Well dun that was brilliant."  
"Thanks. Lets go." We all smiled.

While walking to his house it started to rain and hard. When we reached his house we went inside and he told me to take my shoes off then he led me through to the room where his family was.  
"Mum, dad this is Terri"  
I went over to shake there hands," I'm Domino, Greg sometimes forgets that."  
"How do you do? I'm Freda and this is Fredrick my husband" Her voice was soft.  
"How do you do?" Fredrick asked.  
"Terri my names Gregory."  
"Oh of course, how stupid of me Greg."  
"It's Gregory Terri."  
"Domino Greg."  
"Gregory Terri."  
"Greg!"  
"Terri!"  
"Greg!"  
"Terri!"  
"Greg!"  
"Are you going to do your work upstairs?" Freda interrupted.  
"Mmm" Gregory said.  
"Well listen out for the children. Your Farther and I are going out."  
"Mmm"  
"You are aloud to talk Greg."  
"Gregory!"  
"I understand what you mean Anna. He does talk a lot more when she's around and I too think she is him only female." Freda said and it made mine and Gregory's eyes pope open.  
"Oh yes mother. You should of seen what she did today. This boy grabbed her bum and she punched him and made his nose and lip bleed. It was the best thing I ever saw." Rudolph said it and it all came out in a rush.  
"It was pretty cool." Gregory smiled and for some reason all of his family stared shocked at him. "Come on lets go Terri."

The rain seemed to get heavier as we walked up stairs. When I first saw his room I was shocked. It was tidy. He sat down on his desk chair and turned on the laptop. He saw me standing in the doorway, not knowing what to do, so he nodded towards the bed to indicate I should sit on it.  
"Right then the script. It's really going to take forever."  
"Better get started then."  
We started it then finished it. It was half seven by the time we had dun and we both were tired. I chucked my self onto his bed on my belly which made my shirt slid up my back a little which in turn made him ask,  
"What's that?"  
"One big burn scar that covers my entire back, right shoulder and the top of my chest."  
"How did you get it?"  
"It doesn't matter." I stood up and walked to his door. "I best be getting home." It was still chucking it down.  
He grabbed me and spun me around. "What are you hiding from?"  
"Nothing."  
"Yes you are. I'm guessing that the burn, your dad and the reason your here with your mum are linked because if anyone says anything about those things you change the subject."  
"No I'm not and I should be getting home."  
"Fine, I'll walk you."

We walked in silence until we hit a big lake in the middle of the road.

"How did that happen?"

"There's a big river through them trees." He pointed towards the woods.

"I'll after walk through it."

"You can't. You will end up drowning."

"I will not."

"Yes you will. You're really short."

"No I'm not."

"You hardly reach my shoulder and Rudolph, a ten year old, is nearly taller than you."

"That's because you're both really tall."

"And because you're short. You will hit the middle and drowned. You will have to sleep at mine."  
"No way." There was a loud bang in the sky and I grabbed hold of Gregory's arm. "What was that?"  
"Thunder." He answered.  
"Lets go back to your house. It's better than getting rained on."  
A smile slowly spread across his face "Your scared of thunder."  
"No." My voice was high  
"Come on." He laughed.  
When we reached his house we were met by Anna.  
"I thought she was going home brother."  
"The road is flooded." I started to shiver. "Come on I'll get you a towel and you can borrow my shirt."

I followed him up to his room and he threw a towel at me then he rummaged through his wardrobe and chucked his shirt at me. He showed me where the Bathroom was and told me to get changed. His shirt reached right down to my knees. I wrapped the towel around my hair. Then the thunder sounded again and I jumped, tripped over and fell. 'OWWW'. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. On the last couple of stairs I herd Anna and Rudolph's worried voices,  
"What if something happens?" Rudolph's voice.  
"Nothing will happen." Gregory's stressed voice.  
"Where will they sleep?" Anna's voice.  
"I don't know, the car." Gregory's voice  
I went into the room. "What's up?"  
Anna came rushing up to me, "Oh it's terrible. Mother and farther can't get home because of the flood. What if something happens to them?"  
"Nothing will happen to them. Your farther won't allow it, he's the prince who will protect the princess no matter what." I figured she was into fairytales.  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes."  
She skipped over to Tony, "Tony dearest, do you think she is right?"  
"Errrr, Yeh. Lets go play Rudolph." Tony stood and walked over to Rudolph.  
All three kids left the room with Anna shouting "Waite for me my love."  
I turned to face Gregory, "You have to stay on the sofa."  
"That's OK thanks. Can I use the phone to ring Billie?"

He nodded and I rang Billie and told her I couldn't get home so I'm staying at Gregory's house. I left out that his parent weren't here though. She said it was OK and that I have to call her mum I said no and hung up before she could say anything else. I went back into the room and the sofa was already made up far me and Gregory was fiddling with a remote and he said,  
" Do you mined if I watch 'The Orphan'. I bought it a few days ago and haven't watched it yet."  
"Sure."  
He turned it on and we started to watch it but I couldn't concentrate because it kept thundering and making me jump. When the film finished he went up to bed and I curled up under the covers but I couldn't sleep. Usually my dad would look after me when it thundered but he wasn't here anymore. What should I do?

I slipped out of bed and wondered upstairs to Gregory's room. If he was asleep I would leave him but if he was awake I could talk to him. When I knocked on the door there was no answer just as I was about to leave the thunder boomed again and with out thinking I ended up in his room. I wondered over to his bed and watched him for a while. He looked gorgeous when he was sleeping. The thunder sounded again and I jumped and tripped over something. Gregory sat up in bed and I jumped off the floor,  
"Fuck!" I think I scared him. "What are you doing here?"  
"No reason I just can't sleep"  
."What do you want me to do about it?" I shrugged. "Do you want to get in here with me?" I nodded. "Well you can't I don't let strangers sleep with me in my bed."  
"I'm not a stranger"  
"Yes you are. All I know about you is your name and that your an annoying little brat. To gain accesses to the bed tell me about your dad and the scars." He knew I wasn't going to answer so he lied back down and the thunder sounded again.  
"Ok. Ok four months ago I was in a car crash. I got burnt and my dad was in a coma for three months than died last month. I was sent to live with Billie who moved us over her. Happy."  
"Why don't you call her mum?"  
"When I was two she disappeared, she came back when I was seven but even then she would abandon me for her boyfriends. When I was eleven she disappeared again and then came back two years ago but I didn't want to be messed around so I wouldn't see her but now dad's dead and I have to live with her because she wants to start again but its' too late."  
"Is it too late?"  
"For me yes."  
He moved over and said, "Get in then."  
I hesitated for a while then the thunder boomed again and I jumped into the bed. He stayed on the left side of the bed and I on the right. The darkness soon took over.

As soon as the darkness hit me I was back there. In the car with dad. Laughing. It was dark and something caught my attention outside of his window. Two bright lights getting closer.  
"Dad!" I screamed but it was too late. Contact. We flew around and around, over and over. I screamed then nothing. When I came too I was hanging upside down been held in my seat by my seat belt. I looked towards my dad but he was unconscious. Unbuckled my seatbelt I fell onto the roof and crawled over to my dad. He was covered in blood, especially on the side the car hit. No. Sirens in the distance.  
"Dad wake up. Dad. Dad!" I shuck him but he wouldn't wake up then the fire started.  
"Daddy! Dad!" I was crying. His eyes wont open.  
"Dad!" I screamed.  
The sirens were here but so was the fire and it hit. I screamed. The pain. Then I woke up.

I was crying into Gregory's chest. I looked at his face and he was awake.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of made you tell me." For some reason I locked my hands around his neck and pulled myself into a hug. "Can I ask you something? It's probably the wrong time to ask but."  
"If...you...wa…want?" I said in-between sobs.  
"What did George say before he grabbed your bum?"  
"That he won't lose."  
"Wont lose what?"  
"Winning me. He has this crazy idea that you like me more than a friend and he likes me in that way too and he keeps saying he'll win."  
"Is it really a crazy idea?"  
"Yes because you don't do you."  
He sucked in a deep breath and said, "Actually yes I do."  
"What?"  
"Don't make me repeat it, you herd."  
Ok. I pulled away from him and turned around and closed my eyes to sleep. I had it repeating around in my head 'actually yes I do'.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up because the sun was in my eyes. I was sure I only got a view hours sleep because I was thinking about what he said to me last night. He liked me more than a friend, that's impossible. I looked over at him and he was asleep. Nothing seemed odd; he was on the left and me on the right. After awhile I started needing the toilet so I slid out of bed trying to be has quiet as possible so I didn't wake him up. I ran to the bathroom, had a wee and went back to his bedroom. This time he was awake, stood at the end of his bed warring nothing but his boxers. His body was gorgeous. It was well built with a slight six-pack. I couldn't tare my eyes away. Not even when he saw me looking and a slight smile spread across his face.

"You know, I told you my true feelings towards you so now you need to tell me you true feelings about me."

"I feel nothing more for you than would for a friend." I still couldn't look away.

"I think you're lying." He started walking towards me. "I think you like me the same way I like you. Maybe you just haven't realized it yet." He put his hands on the door at ether side of me.

"No." My heart was beating really fast.

He bent down so he was close to my ear and whispered, "If that's so why did you befriend me even though we fight like cat and mouse? Why did you come to me when you were scared? Why did you hold me when you were upset? Why can't you take you eyes off of me and why is your heart beating fast enough to explode out of your chest just because of how close I am to you?" of course he was right but how did he know about my heart. He turned his head and gently kissed me just under the corner of my jaw. Electricity caused through my veins.

I wanted more and my body acted on it's own. Just before his left arm dropped to his side has he was turning I grabbed it and pulled him back into a kiss. I could feel him hesitated for a few seconds but eventually his arms wrapped around me. Both my Ran up his arms, around his neck and to the back of his head to pull myself closer to him and him closer to me. My head contained nothing but I want you. His hand wondered down my left leg to my knee then he pulled it up to his waist. I jumped up wrapping both my legs around him. He pulled away from the kiss just to carry me to the bed but I carried on kissing him on his neck, shoulder anywhere I could get to kiss I kissed. He dropped me on the bed, laid down on top of me and pushed the bottom half of his body into mine. We kissed each other fiercely and I wrapped my legs around him tightly. His hand went to the bottom of my shirt and he started lifting it up.

Just then Anna, Rudolph and Tony walked in. Anna was saying,

"Gregory we can't find Donim…" We broke away from kissing and looked at them.

All there eyes were wide with shock. We all just looked at each other. Anna and Tony slowly backed out but Rudolph frowned and said, "I thought you didn't like each other." Tony poked him and then they all were gone. Gregory jumped off of me and we both ran after them. They were in the living room by the time we reached them.

"Ok, it wasn't what it looked like." Gregory was out of breath.

"If we hadn't of walked in brother?" Rudolph said.

Gregory thought for a while, "Ok maybe it was what it looked like but you can't tell mum or dad."

"I don't think we could lie brother." Anna said.

"You wouldn't be lying Anna." I knelt in front of her. Time for thinking on the spot. " It's just simply not telling the truth."

"Aren't they the same thing?" She asked.

"No. You are only lying if they ask you about it and you say we did nothing but not telling them is just simply not telling them." I was hopeful she would buy it

"Very well we won't say anything unless they ask."

"You promise?" Gregory asked.

"Yes. Promise." Anna said.

"Promise." Rudolph said.

"Promise." Tony smiled.

"Your uniforms dry." Anna pointed towards the coffee table.

"Thanks." I picked up the uniform and walked out of the room. Gregory followed.

"Well dun." He whispered.

We walked up stairs to his room and I laid down on his bed and he sat on his chair.

"What was that Gregory?"

"What was what?"

"It felt like electricity running trough my veins, like I needed you there and then. Don't tell me you didn't feel it as well."

"I felt it and I actually don't know what it was."

I stood up and slipped my school trousers on then took Gregory's shirt off and chucked it on the bed. Just before I reached down for my school shirt Gregory grabbed me. He lightly traced my scar. Along my back, round my shoulder and across my chest. I closed my eyes and he ran his hand up my neck to under my chin and lifted my head up to kiss me. The electricity shot through me and again I wrapped my arms around him but I managed to pull away before my head totally went blank and I put my shirt on. He smiled and walked to his wardrobe. He slid a pair of trousers on then he put a shirt on. The shirt really showed of his body. To finish off his outfit he added a black jacket with a skull on the back.

I wondered over to where he was and wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. He held me in return.

"I won against George then."

"Every time Greg."

"Just because were going out doesn't mean you can call me Greg, Terri."

"You have to call me Domino if you don't want me to call you Greg. Greg."

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't Terri." We were still holding each other.

"Greg."

"Terri."

"Greg."

"Ter…" I jumped up, kissed him and ran out of the room. I hid against wall at the side of the door."

"That's cheating." He opened the door and I jumped out in front of him.

"Raaaar!" It made him jump so I ran down the stairs and he chased after me.

I ran through the room, round a corner into the kitchen but as I reach the other side of the Kitchen he stepped out for around the corner. I stopped and started to back away; he had a menacing smile plated on his face while walking slowly towards me. I held out my hands shaking my head and said,

"No." Just as I turned to run he caught my arm and started pulling me towards him then lifted me over his shoulder. "No Greg put me down." He was walked some where then he dropped me on my feet, turned me around and pulled me down on his knee as he sat down.

"Ok Terri…I'm not letting you go unless you say, I'm sorry great and powerful Gregory I won't cheat again." I shook my head and he held me even tighter, "Fine you are now my prisoner." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tony direst isn't that romantic. That could be use one day." We looked over at Anna who was smiling and clearly in her own world; Tony was trying to get as far away from her as possible, His face had pure fear in it. Gregory and I let out a little giggle.

Rudolph seemed to be in a bad mood. He was pouting at Gregory and me.

"How long have you been going out?"

"Since this morning." Gregory answered.

"And you've already…"

"No!" Gregory shouted it straight in my ear, "Sorry Terri."

"Domino." Rudolph corrected him for me so I gave him a smile.

"What ever but we haven't dun anything."

"You would have if we hadn't of walked in."

"Yeh. That was weird. Through no fault of our own."

"How so?" Rudolph frowned.

"We kissed and lost control of our actions."

"But if you're going to blame anyone blame him. He kissed me first." I said.

"Not helping." He whispered in my ear.

"How do they even know about this stuff? Did you tell them?" I asked Gregory.

"No." He had the guiltiest expression I have ever seen anyone wear. "Yes but it was like two hundred years ago."

"What?"

"Nothing I just mean…erm…A while ago." I just nodded and lay back on his shoulder.

We sat there watching Tracy Beaker on the Cbbc channel. Have already seen all of them and they had gotten very boring now. Gregory kept rolling his eyes and he looked board out of his skull. After about five minuets he turned to me and asked,

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes."

I went to stand up but he pulled me back and stood up still cradling me in his arms. He walked into the kitchen and sat me down onto one of the kitchen counters.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What you got?"

"Weetos, Coco pops, cornflakes and toast."

"You have a wide selection of cereals."

"Weetos is Anna's favourites, Coco pops is Rudolph's, Cornflakes for mum and dad and me, toast."

"I'll have Coco pops please."

"Coming right up."

I jumped down and sat at the kitchen table. He made two bawls of cereal and sat down at the table putting one in front of me and one in front him self.

"We should try to get over to my house after this."

"Why?" He was frowning and he looked upset.

"So I can get changed, washed and brush my teeth. Then we will come back here and finish our homework."

"Oh." He smiled and looked down at his cereal embarrass.

"Did you think I had enough already?"

"Shut up."

"I'll take that as a yes." He was still looking away.

I got up and sat on his knee and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me, took my head in his hands and kissed me. Then we kissed again and again then we were back in our own world with nobody but us. Someone gave a little cough so we turned to see who it was. Rudolph.

"There is a ten year old here and a ten an nine year old in the other room so I don't think you should be doing that." His voice had a bitter edge to it.

"Sorry Rudolph" I whispered.

He looked at me and smiled, "It's alright just don't do it while were here."

I smiled, kissed Gregory's forehead and sat back in my seat. Rudolph made two bowls of cereal and headed towards the room.

"Your not supposed to eat in there." Gregory said and Rudolph turned to face him.

"And your not supposed to be, how do you put it brother?" He thought for a while, "Having it off with a girl."

I burst out laughing and said, "Good come back Rudolph."

"Thank you." He stood there staring at me for a while then he turned and walked into the room.

We carried on eating our cereal and Gregory was frowning as if he was trying to work something out. Was still smiling at what Rudolph said; I didn't expect that from him. Gregory looked at me and said in a moody voice,

"It's not funny. He shouldn't be saying stuff like that."

"You shouldn't of tort him stuff like that."

"He was old enough."

"Ten years old is old enough?"

"If only you knew." He whispered really quietly so could hardly ear him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you done?" I nodded.

He picked up the dishes, washed then and put then on the draining board. He walked back over to me and took my hands in his and slowly stood up. He pulled me into a hug. I could feel him burying his face in my hair.

"Shall we go see if we can get through to your house?" I nodded and he started walking with his arms still wrapped around me. "Anna, Rudolph we're gunner try to get through to her house."

"What you going to do there?" Rudolph asked while frowning and pouting.

"Shut up." Gregory unlocked his arms from around me and we walked into the passageway.

"What?" Rudolph's innocent voice could only just be herd

When we finished putting our shoes on Gregory entwined his fingers through mind and we set off to my house. I could tell by his face he was in a bad mood but I knew it wasn't with me. When we reached the part of the road with a pond running through it my face fell. It was bigger.

"I thought it would still be flooded. It didn't stop raining until about seven."

"We didn't have to walk all this way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could have but you would of insisted on coming anyway."

"I suppose. I could walk through it."

"We went through this yesterday, you'll end up drowning. Your too short."

"I'm not that short and anyway your tall you could piggy back me over."

"I could but… I wont." I pulled a face at him. "Come on."

We turned and walked away. I stayed a few steps behind him, not really paying attention to anything and the next thing I knew I crashed into his back, he was looking down at me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." I smiled up at him.

"Why do I not believe you? Watch what you're doing." I slid my arm through his and rested my head on it. We carried on walking.

When we reached his house Anna came jumping down the steps and ran over to us,

"Gregory, mum called and she still can't get through and Domino will have to stay tonight as well." I noticed she had no shoes on and she was smiling but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Ok." Gregory said.

We walked into the house and through to the room, "Ok you lot have to be quiet, we have homework to do." Gregory told them.

"Is that what there calling it these days brother." Rudolph was glaring at Gregory.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you; jealous because she's with me."

"Shut up." Rudolph turned around and folded his arms.

"No way." Gregory's face lit up. "You are, aren't yo…" I dragged him out of the room to the bottom of the stairs.

"We have homework." I set off up stairs and he followed.

"That's a man and two boys who are after you."

"Where's the man?"

"Right here."

"Yeh." I said it sarcastically " And anyway, George only wants me because you want me and Rudolph is ten with a school boy crush."

"Give or take a few centuries." He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing and anyway I do have you and you happen to be my prisoner today." He grabbed me around my waist in a lock hold and the more I tried to get away the tighter he held me. We walked into his room.

"Yeh and we have homework to do."

"That's boring." He kissed my head.

"All the more reason to get it out of the way now." I pushed him away and he let go. He went and turned the laptop on. I stood behind him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me around to the front of him to sit me on his knee. He moved my hair away from my neck and kissed it over and over.

"Gregory work." He let out a sigh and pulled away to look at the computer.

"Ok so why did we make the changes?" He asked.

" Something along the lines of we wanted to see what would happen if things were done different and then we give ensamples." I answered.

" Have you done this before?"

" Something similar." I turned and smiled at him.

We started working or rather I stared working and he just kissed my neck. It actually started getting annoying but he wouldn't stop.

By the time we did finish it was 2 o'clock. I pealed his arms from around me and sat on his knee facing him. We stared at each other for a while then he put his hands on ether side of his face and kissed me. It was just a peck at first then the kisses were lasting longer. He stood up and carried me over to the bed and then we were in the same position as this morning. Rudolph walked in on us again holding a plate of food and glared at us,

"I thought you were doing homework?" Gregory had a look of annoyance.

"We were then we finished and decided to have a little fun now what do you want?" Gregory was gritting his teeth.

"Anna thought you might be hungry." He put the plate on the bedside table and turned to walk away.

"Rudolph there was no we in this decision it was all Gregory." He gave a little smile and walked out of the room.

Gregory fell off me onto the bed, "Trying to blame me." He whispered.

"You kissed me on purpose."

A cheeky smile spread across his face "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

I started to feel tired so I turned over and snuggled up to him. His chest felt nice and soft but firm. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and slipped in to darkness.

When I woke up I was under the covers but Gregory was no-where to be seen. I looked over at his clock and it was half three. I wondered down stairs to find them. Their voices were coming from the living room,

"You have to tell her Gregory." Anna's voice.

"Yes. If you don't things could turn out really bad. For all of us." Rudolph said.

"I agree with those two." Tony.

"I don't need to tell her anything." Gregory had a strange hit of worry in his voice.

"Tell who what?" I walked in.

They all looked guilty, "Nothing Terri. Mind your own."

"Ok Greg. Calm down." He smiled.

I went into the hall and started getting my shoes on and Gregory walked in,

"Where you going?"

"To see if I can get through without drowning."

"You wont be able to."

"I know but it's worth a try."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to talk to you."

"Ok."

I waited until he got his shoes on the we set off. He didn't say anything while we were walking but he seemed distracted like he was trying to get something right in his head. When we reach the pond Gregory said,

"Told you so." He still seemed distracted.

We set of walking back to his house but half way back he grabbed one of my arms and gently led me over to a wall. We sat down and he was silent for a while. Then he asked,

"What would you do if I told you I was a vampire but not anymore?"

"I'd think you were crazy."

"Pretend its true. Pretend I've killed people. What would you do?"

"Well I would need time to process it then after that I'd probably say it's ok. It's in the past and it was your nature."

"What if I still was a vampire?"

"You can't be. Your out in daylight."

"That's how you know your safe." He kissed my neck "Now answer the question"

"Ok well. I would like to say it doesn't matter but honesty, I don't know." I smiled.

He nodded, thinking about what I'd said. He seemed sad so I threw my arms around him and he held me tight in return. Then he pulled away and stood up taking my hand and we set off walking back to his house.

When we reached the house all three of the kids were looking out at the window at us. They had a look of hope on their faces. Gregory shuck his head and Rudolph and Tony's face fell but Anna's face turned angry. When we walked through the door Anna was there. She smiled at me and asked,

"Do you mid if we talk to our brother?" I shuck my head and she frowned at Gregory and dragged her into the room.

"Why?" Anna asked when they were in the room.

"Because I don't know how she would handle it." Gregory answered.

"No one does but she needs to know. From a woman's point of view…"

"Your not a woman." Gregory interrupted her.

"From a woman's point of view, if she hears it from anyone else, weather from me or him, she will be angry because you didn't tell her."

"She can hear you."

"Idiot." Gregory whispered after a couple of minuets, " Terri come her please."

"It's domino and I wasn't listening its just…"

"It doesn't matter Terri. The thing we were talking about, I'm not telling you because it's a family thing and mum and dad need to be apart of weather I tell you or not. It's not because I don't trust you." Anna let out a sigh as if to say, you idiot Gregory.

"It's ok Greg. I understand, Family business right." He smiled at me.

I looked at their clock that hung from the wall.

"5 o'clock. Time is going so slow."

"I can think of something that will pass the time. If you know what I mean." He pulled me close and the cheeky smile was back.

"Let's watch Alvin and the Chipmunks." Rudolph said quickly gritting his teeth.

"Thank you Rudolph and yes lets." Rudolph smile at Gregory in a, I've won, sort of way and Gregory had a, I will win, sort of look.

I sat down next to Gregory and he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Rudolph put the DVD on and when he turn around and saw us his face fell and he and Gregory had a glaring match so I said,

"Why don't you sit her? Next to me Rudolph." When I said this Gregory's face fell and Rudolph's face lit up.

He practically skipped over to me and when he sat next to me I put my arm around him and he put His head on my shoulder.

The film finished at around half seven and we played Hide and seek for an hour. Gregory put up a fight at first but then I told him he could help me hide which got him interested. After the game the kids went and played upstairs which left Gregory and me alone. We sat curled up on the sofa and I realized I didn't really know anything about him.

"Tell me about your past."

"Umm… there's not much to tell. I was born three hund…sixteen years ago and then last year we move here."

"Why?"

"Dad got a new job. Why do you want to know?"

"I just realised I don't know much about you."

"I don't know much about you."

"I told you everything worth knowing last nigh."

"Nothing good or bad as happened to me until you."

"Am I good or bad."

"Most divinity good."

"What a sweet talker." I knelt up over him and give him a kiss but I forgot that one kiss was all it took for us to start going of into our own world.

At first we just looked deep into each other's eyes and then we kissed. The kiss deepened and my arms were around him pulling us closer to each other. Then he some how managed to swing me around so I was laid down on the sofa and he was on top. He was grabbing my legs and pulling them around himself. Slowly I slid off his jacket and his arms left me for about a second. My arms slid to the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it up and then he sat up whipping it off then he was back on me. I ran my arms down his back and back up again.

"So much for them disliking each other." Gregory's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Mother, farther what are you doing here?"

"I'll ask the questions if you don't mind." His father's voce had a hint of anger in it. "Now get up off of that girl and get your shirt back on."

Gregory glared at his farther and slowly started getting up off of me. He picked up his shirt and slid it over his head. As I sat up my face started to burn so I kept my head bowed. His parents stood in front of us and his fathers face was that of pure anger. Gregory and his farther just stared at each other; something told me that their relationship wasn't a good one.

"What is going on?" His farther was controlling his voice.

"I don't know farther. We kiss and the thirst to be close to each other gets strong and takes over. It's happened three times and we have been caught all of them times."

"Caught. What do you mean caught?"

"Anna, Rudolph and Tony."

"What?" His farther shouted this as loud as he could and it made me jump.

"Don't shout your scaring her!" He put his arms around me in a protective cast.

"Don't you shout at me you insolent boy!"

"Fredrick darling, this is a good thing. Our boy who we thought would not find true love as found true love. That's all it is love." Fredrick looked puzzled for a moment then he looked at his son with a shock expression.

"Yeh right." Gregory laughed

"We've only known each other for tree days. We can't be in love."

"True love can start from first sight." Freda said.

"There's no such thing as true love. There is love but not true love."

"Yeh he's right." I said pointing at Gregory.

"Very well." Freda said, "I do believe we have two none believers Fredrick."

We sat in silence for a minuet then Gregory frowned,

"How did you get home?"

"We drove. The flood is small enough get through with the car but I doubt she could walk through." Fredrick answered.

"You could drive her farther." Gregory pointed out.

"No I can't. I'm tired and you shouldn't drive when your tired so I'm off to bed you two should go too." His voice didn't sound angry or malicious; it sounded sneaky and he gave his wife a wearied look and went up stairs.

Gregory and me went up stairs too and into Gregory's bedroom.

"What's wrong with your dad?"

"He just has old believes. He thinks no one should have sex out of wedlock." Gregory explained.

He sat on his bed and I walked over to his bed to pick up the shirt I've been using to sleep in. I took my school shirt of and he examined my back, shoulder and chest again.

"You don't seem to mind about them." He stated.

"Why should I? They're apart of me and if people don't like it then they can look away can't they."

"Why didn't you do P.E? If you feel like that."

"I don't like answering questions about that particular subject because it hurts too much."

He nodded and slowly he leaned in and kiss the scars so gently I could hardly feel it. Then he started to move up my neck and towards my mouth but I pulled away before he reached it.

"We can't Gregory."

"Don't you want to?"

"Not yet, we have only just met and only just started going out with each other." I slid his shirt on.

"You're right." He smiled.

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"As long as I get to hold you when ever I want to, for how ever long I want to, for how ever long we are go out then I don't care if we never do it." I gave him the really love sick look. Disgusting.

When I snapped out of it I took my trousers off, turned the bedside lamp on and turned the main light off just to keep me busy while my face burned red with embarrassment. I crawled into his bed and he stood up and took his trousers and shirt off and I just stared at his body. He smiled when he saw me looking and he crawled into the bed next to me. I snuggled up to him and entwined my legs through his and we stayed like that until I fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up. enjoy and plz review

* * *

Day light hit me dead on the face waking me up. My head was on Gregory's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I looked up at his face and he looked like he was asleep so using my forefinger I traced patterns into his chest. After a while his stomach began to shake so I looked up at his face again. He was smiling but his eyes were closed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That tickles." He explained.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while."

I kissed his chest then moved further up the bed so my head was level with his. He turned on his side so he was facing me. He kissed my fore head then said,

"You know it weird, you look pretty on a morning but people you see on TV and my mum look like monsters."

I started laughing," Thanks but make sure you don't tell y mum about that."

"Actually I did once, I think it was when we first moved here, and she nearly took my head off. Literally."

I laughed even harder and rested my head on his shoulder. I entwined my finger trough his and lifted his hand up and started to play with it.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Just it all seems too perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's too perfect. There's got to be something around the corner waiting to ruin it."

"Nothing will happen." His voice was soft.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Kind of."

I smiled, "Well at least your truthful." I held onto his tighter. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to eleven."

"I should see if I could get home." I made no attempt to move.

"You should."

"But I don't want to."

"Then don't"

"But I should."

"Your weird." He stated.

"I'm a girl." I explained, "I should go." I let out a deep breath and reluctantly sat up.

I crawled to the end of the bed and leaned over to pick up my uniform. Lying down on the bed I slipped my trousers on then I sat up and slid the shirt off. Once again Gregory was there, tracing my scar. He traced up my back, over my shoulder and across my chest. He rested his chin on my left shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's your fascination with my scars?"

He just shrugged, "Don't know. Does it bother you?"

"No. I just thought…well maybe…mmm…I mean most boys would shy away from them and be scared to touch them."

"Well they don't bother me." I had to kiss his cheek when he said the.

"Do you know what's really weird except from me looking good on a morning?"

"What?"

"Us two. Friday night we went to bed hating each other then Saturday morning we woke up and tried shag each other."

"That's putting it bluntly." He laughed a little in my ear. "I think it's the love hate thing. Both feelings are so strong that they are nearly the same so we get confused about which on we're feeling."

"How do you know?"

"With a mother and a sister like mine you can't help but know."

"True. Anyway I need to get dresses."

He let go of me and I slid my shirt on. He walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a clean pair of boxers. He slid the old ones off and as soon as I saw his you know what my face burned red and I turned away covering my eyes. The next thing I knew he was there with his breath on my skin as he whispered,

"I'm done." I looked up at his and he had a cheeky smile spread across his face.

He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. We went down stairs and he told his parents he was taking me home. We got our shoes on and he held out his hand, which I happily took, and we set off to my house. The road was still flooded but it was a lot smaller.

"Well that should be easy enough to walk across."

"No I should carry you."

"Why? I can walk."

"You'll drown." I scowled at him.

"I'm not that short."

"Sure y not." He said sarcastically.

"I'm not."

"You'll still drowned." Without warning he picked me up and started walking across the road.

"Hay, hay, hay. Put me down." He ignored me.

When we reached the other side and we carried on walking. I was in a bit of a mood with his so we walked in silence. When we reached my house I called out for Billie but she wasn't in so we just went up stairs to my room. I went to my cupboard in search of clean cloths while Gregory sat on my bed. I noticed the bottom of his trousers were wet.

"Are you ok wearing them? You might catch cold or something."

He smiled. "I'm fine."

"Ok. I'm going to get a shower. Will you be ok on your own for a while."

"That's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"Why can't I get in with you?"

I didn't answer him. I closed my bathroom door behind me and turned the shower on. The first thing I did was brush my teeth then I got into the shower. It felt so good. Just to get a wash made me feel half human then washing my hair completed my humanity.

I don't know how long I was in the shower but I knew it was a while and Gregory must be getting bored so I got out and got dressed. When I walked into my room I saw Gregory knelt down by my Underwear draw. He was holding up my sexiest bra and pants set with a grin on his face. He hadn't even noticed I had walked in so I let out a cough. He dropped my underwear back into the draw and closed it standing up pretty fast.

"It's not what it looks like, well maybe it is but…I…was just looking and saw them. Since when did you ware stuff like that?"

"I hardly ever do."

"Do you wear thong as well?" His smile grew wider.

"No!" I grabbed my hairbrush and started brushing my hair.

He sat down on my bed. He looked like a naughty schoolboy who was waiting to get done by the teacher.

"You have to wear them for me one day. Just them."

"Gregory."

"Sorry. I just haven't had a girlfriend for a while so I don't know how to act with one."

I smiled and walked over to him sitting on his knee.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

He gave me an embarrass look. "You, but I'm the rebel so fathers say that there daughters are not to near me. That was before we moved and now I'm the freaky new kid."

"Most girls would go against their parents and they'd go for the rebel. It's something about us liking danger."

He smiled and whispered, "Not in the Victorian age they didn't."

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just saying they didn't."

We sat there for a while then Billie's excited voice shouted,

"Domino!"

"Coming." I shouted back.

"Doesn't your mother know your names Terri?" Gregory asked.

"Probably not no."

I stood up and started walking with Gregory close behind me. I walked into the room where Billie was stood with the biggest smile on her face ever.

"I have a job at McAshton manner." She was so excited.

"Good for you." I told her.

"Because I work there I have been invited to a ball there having and the hansom, young master George has asked me to invite you along."

"I'm not going."

"Course you are. You have been personally invited by George."

"No I'm not. If you were ever any kind of a mother to me you'd know I don't like parties and I also, most certainly, don't like George McAshton."

I walked out of the room and sat on the stairs. I heard Billie asking him to have a word with me but he said,

"No, it's none of my business." So I smiled.

"Go on. You don't have to tell her to go to the party but you look like close friends so just make her see I am sorry for how I've acted over the past year and I do want to be her mum."

"Ok, I'll talk to her and oh yeh we're a little more then friends If last nights anything to go on."

"Why? What did you do?" she had desperation in her voice.

"A lot of things." Gregory said walking out of the room.

He joined me on the stairs and sat there for a while.

"That was kind of uncalled for."

"The truth hurts right and anyway you can't say anything she'll probably give me a sex talk tonight."

He smiled, "I was only joking you were serous. Tell me, why is it too late for you to start again?"

I just shrugged so Gregory answered for me, "I think you're scared. Scared that she'll hurt you again and you don't want it to happen again so you push her away."

"Yeh, well you wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yeh. She wasn't bothered before, when dad was alive, but then when he died she started hanging around me like flies around shit."

He laughed, "I've never heard that on before."

He put his arm around me and pulled me close and I put my arms around him and hugged him.

"Go to the party and spend some time with her."

"No."

"Yes. See how it goes and if it goes crap you can kill me."

"Fine but never ask me to do anything ever again."

"Thank you Terri."

"Shut up Greg."

I closed my eyes and kissed his neck then there was a cough but I stayed holding him and didn't look at her.

"Domino."

"Mmm."

"Are you ok?" Under her smooth ocean voice were pebbles hard and cold.

"Mmm."

"Will you go?"

"Yeh."

"Oh good I have the perfect dress." She was gone before I could say anything.

"I don't like dresses." Gregory laughed.

I stood up and went back to my room with Gregory not far behind. I lay down on my bed and he lay next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"A fair few."

"Really?" He sounded shocked.

"No one and that last for a week."

"Why?"

"I was too violent for him." Gregory frowned so I explained. "It was last year and he was sixteen and he wanted to have sex but I didn't want to. He kept pushing it and kissing me, trying to get me to say yes so I kicked him in the balls and punched in the nose."

"Really." I nodded. "Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you."

We laid there for a while snuggled up to each other then Gregory pulled away a bit so he could see me better. He looked at me for a while then said,

"So why is it too late for you and Billie. I know you said she didn't care before your dad died but why wont you even try with her?"

"The truth." He nodded "Ok. Can you remember I told you I stopped seeing her when I was like 11 or something. The reason for that was one of her boyfriends used to hit me but after a while I told dad and he stopped her seeing me. I just don't understand how a mother would let that happen to her daughter. She's done a lot to hurt me."

"And I thought my farther was bad."

We snuggled up together again and he kissed my head. We stayed like that until it was time for him to go. I walked him to the door, we kissed and said good-bye to each other and then he was gone. I just went upstairs to bed. I had to read for a while until I was tired then I went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was woken up by Billie's too happy voice then she opened the Kurten's so the sun was in my face. I pulled the covers over my head but they were yanked away.

"Get up time for school." She walked out of the room before I could object.

Today was going to be the shit day. First school then a party at the McAshton residents. I dragged my self out of bed and down to the kitchen for breakfast. I got myself a slice of toast. While I was munching on the toast Billie was rushing around the house. She pulled on her coat and ran out of the door while shouting,

"Don't be late for school. Bye." Then she was gone.

When I finished my toast I got ready for school then set of for school.

Gregory was leaning against his garden wall while Anna and Rudolph were walking around with a board expression on their faces. I practically skipped over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Your late Terri." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Piss off Greg."

When we set off walking Gregory whispered into my ear, "Stop calling me Greg."

"Then stop calling me Terri Greg." I smiled up at him.

I wounded over to Rudolph and Anna and put my arms around them.

"So what are you two up to today?"

"School then nothing. Tony's not allowed to my house after school." Rudolph answered

"Shame but you still have it better then me. School then a party at the McAshton place."

"Sorry."

"So what about you Anna?"

"Well I have school first then I was going to make Tony fall in love with me but he's not coming to night so I thought I'd watch Dirty Dancing. I haven't seen it yet."

"Good choice. I think you'll love it."

"Thank you."

Suddenly I was pulled back by too arms. Gregory was holding me around the waist snuggling his face into my neck.

"I change my mind. Stay with me instead of going to the party."

"Too late."

I pulled away and started going towards Anna and Rudolph again but Gregory grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the side of him.

When we reached school there was no one in sight so we were defiantly late. Rudolph and Anna ran off to their own classrooms and Gregory and me walked down the corridor as slow as possible.

"What we got next?"

"English."

"Do we have English everyday?"

"Not Tuesday or Wednesday."

When we reached the English room Gregory let go of my hand and walked in and I followed. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at us but we ignored them. The teacher walked up to us and said,

"We're looking at the Romeo and Juliet work. Some people aren't doing it at home."

"We've done it sir." Gregory pulled out the work and handed it to him.

The teacher took our work and walked back to his desk. He looked back up at use and said, "You have nothing to do this lesson so do what ever."

Gregory put his head on the desk and found my head underneath it.

"Are you embarrassed by me or something?" I whispered to him.

"How could I be?" He whispered back.

I leaned back in my chair and played with his hand. I soon got board so I started listening to my Ipod. Gregory took out one of my earphones so he could listen to my music too.

When the bell went for next lesson I put my Ipod away and stood up. George appeared in front of us and said,

"I forgive you for hitting me. Thought anymore about me not losing."

"Yes and you lost." I told him.

"What?" His face fell.

"You heard. I won. She's mine." Gregory said we turned and walked away.

He grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him. "Just give me on kiss and you will see you've chosen wrong."

"No." I tried to pull away but his grip tightened and he started pulling me towards him. I tried to pull away again but he wouldn't let me then a fist flung around and hit George in the face and couldn't help but smile.

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg headmistresses office now!" The teacher shouted.

Gregory grabbed my hand and walked away pulling me along with him. When we reached the head teachers office we sat down outside. I lifted his hand up so I could get a better look at his knuckles. They weren't even red. I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered,

"Thanks and that was a brilliant take out."

"You're welcome and I know."

"Gregory come in please." The head teacher was poking her head around the corner.

Gregory stood up and went in. Not long after George came around the corner. He was holding an Ice pack on his left cheek and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell your boy friend that this better not swell or anything before the party or else." This had me laughing even harder then Gregory walked out.

"What she say Greg?" I stood and grabbed his hand

"I have to go back home and stay there just for today." Gregory was smiling down at me.

"Don't worry Greg. I'll look after her." George said.

"Miss said she can come home with me if she wanted." Gregory bent down so he was just inches away from George's face and said. "And if you go any where near her I will hang you upside down and drain you of you blood. Oh yeh the names Gregory not Greg." Gregory stood up straight, took my hand and we set of walking. The look on Georges face was priceless. Pure fear.

"Ok that was cool but drain him of his blood."

He shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Are you coming with me or not?" I just nodded and we set off to his house.

When we reached his house we didn't do anything much. We just snuggled up on the sofa for half an hour in silence. Then he said,

"Don't go to the party. He'll be all over you." He sounded bitter.

"No he won't and didn't you want me to go for Billie?"

"I change my mind. Just go to dinner with her or something just don't go to his house. He'll end up cornering you in a empty room and kiss you to death."

"I won't give him chance." I kissed him on the neck in the same place he kissed me for the very first time.

He took my face gently in his hands and kissed me on the lips but I pulled away before the need took over.

"I thought we agreed?" I smiled at him.

"We did but I think you want to. I think your nervous or something."

I knelt over him and said, "The truth is I do want to but I think it's a bit soon. We've only been together 2 days." A cheeky grin spread across his face.

"So you do want to then?" His hands started to wondered up my shirt and up my back.

Suddenly the smile faded and his hands came out from under my shirt and he started to unbutton my shirt. He undid three buttons so that my scar was showing then he kissed it. I put my hands around the back of his neck. He pulled away and asked,

"Do they still hurt?"

I laughed a little, "No."

"But the memory does?"

I felt my smile fade. "What makes you say that?"

"It's the only thing that can make you cry."

Right on queue, here were the sobs working their way up my chest. "That you know of."

"What else makes you cry?" I couldn't answer that because he was right plus the sob working its way up made it impossible to talk. "I thought there was nothing else." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. The whole time he was hugging me I was thinking about how perfect he was. He was kind, caring, he would go out of his way to protect me but most of all he was observant. Just in two days he knows what upsets me and he knows out to make me happy.

I don't know how long after but a high pitch, screeching voice filled the room.

"Gregory Sackville-Bagg! How dare you hit a boy at school!"

Gregory shot up with me still attached to him. "How do you know?"

"They rang me at work but the is not the point. The point is…Gregory put her down now."

He put me on the seat, "The point is you hit a boy. Why on earth?"

"He tried to force a kiss on her. Prick."

"Gregory!"

"Sorry." I couldn't help but laugh. Gregory was getting done.

She looked down at me with a kind smile on her face. "Maybe you should go home dear."

"Ok. Bye Greg. Mrs Sackville-Bagg." I went straight back home.

When I got home I just sat on the sofa. Something in the corner caught my eye so I looked over It was red with black netting over the top and three roses just at the waist Gathered in one section. It was a real ball gown. Billie came around the corner and said,

"Your home early."

"Yeh something happened."

"Oh well. That gives us more time to get you ready. All I have to do is put a dress on but with need to do you hair, make-up and get you accessorised. Come on." Oh no. I should have listened to Gregory.

By the time she was finished getting me dressed up like a doll it was 8 o'clock and we had to set off at half 8. We just sat there for half an hour with Billie babbling on about how grate the party will be and that I wont regret going but it was too late. I was already regretting it. When it was time to set of we had to walk there. People were steering at us like we were crazy and Billie still hadn't shut up about how grate it will be.

When I reached the house the first thing we heard were the bagpipes. Billie was smiling at them and I was frowning at them. Billie then tapped my shoulder for me to hurry up and go inside. Inside was classical music been played and I hated classical. A man passed carrying a tray with wine on it.

I took a glass wine just as Billie grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to an old man.

"Lord McAshton. Hi, this is my daughter Domino."

I shook his hand, "Hi." There was one thought running through my head and it was 'smile. Just smile'

"Hello there. I trust you know my grandson George."

"Did I feel my ears burning?" George stood behind Lord McAshton smiling. He had a black eyes and a swollen cheek. I was smiling.

"Good evens George, What happened to you?" Billie was putting on a fake posh voice.

"Didn't Domino tell you? Her boyfriend, Gregory, hit me." He was pulling a face that said 'I've just got you and him in trouble.'

"Why on earth did he hit you?" Billie asked.

"Because he tried to force a kiss on me. Your grandson has deluded himself into thinking I like him." I smiled to George.

I downed the wine in one then went in search of some more. When I found more I just stood in the corner for god knows how long then I decided to get some air. I walked through these double French doors to the garden, which looked more like a big park. I just leaned against the wall for a couple of minuets. Then I heard something in the forest type thing that surrounded the grounds. I walked over to it to see what it was. I walked through it moving all the branches out of the way. Suddenly, a few feet away, a deer ran out in front of me. As it was running something jumped on top of it making it fall to the ground. This something then bit into his neck and then I realized. This something was a vampire. I knew I recognised this vampire so I took a step forward to get a better look then it hit me.

"Gregory." My voice shook and Gregory looked up. When he saw me his eyes turned wide with shock. "Gregory."

"Terri."

I turned around and started running back towards the party with Gregory shouting after me. When I reached the house George was stood there.

"Arrrr. Domino…I was wondering if…I could have that kiss." George was a drunken mess.

"No."

I started to walk inside but he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. The next thing I knew he was coming towards me with his eyes closed so to stop him I kneed him in-between the legs. I was sure I heard Gregory laughing but I ignored it and walked into the house to find Billie. When I found her she was flirting with a man too young for her. About 10 years younger.

"Billie, I'm going home." I whispered into her ear.

"Whatever." Was her answer.

I walked out of the mansion and down the drive. As soon as I was out side the gates I started to run but I found it hard because of the heels and then I heard his voice.

"Terri!" I took off my shoes and chucked them somewhere so I could run faster. "Terri listen!"

I just carried on running and then he was in front of me and crashed into him and he grabbed my shoulders.

"How…?" I started.

"Super speed. Apart of been a…"

"Vampire." I pushed him out of my way and started walking away from him but he grabbed me again.

"I'm not a vampire. Well I am but…" I started struggling so he raised his voice. "But I'm not I'm half vampire and half human. I have human in me."

"Waite. You told me to stay with you instead of going to the party so would…would that deer have been me if I did stay with you?" I struggled even harder.

"No. We can controlled our blood thirst., we don't even need to drink blood."

Not a single word of what he was saying went in. "Let go! Now!"

He did as asked and I started to walk away. "Terri. Terri! Domino!"

I turned around to face him and shouted "You call me Terri not Domino!" I don't know why I said it, it just slipped out.

"You hate me calling you Terri."

"Yes I…I do. Its you you're making me all confused. Just leave me alone."

I started running away again and he was calling after me again.

When I reached home I ran straight to my room and chucked myself on my bed face down. Everything that had happened ran through my head over and over again. I fell to sleep but I kept on waking up because I was sure I heard something. I was so confused because I didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6 teling the tail

Chapter 6

Billie woke me up by opening my Kurten's. She wasn't her usual bright and chirpy self. She was slow and groggy.

"Come on Domino. Time for school."

"I don't feel well."

"Hang over."

"I suppose. Can I have the day off?"

"Yeh but get that dress off before you ruin it."

I hadn't realised I had the dress on still.

When Billie left I stayed on the bed for a while then got up and took the dress off hanging it on a hanger and got dressed. When I turned round I noticed my shoes on my desk. I was sure I'd left them somewhere on the road. Maybe Gregory brought them for me. Then my mind went back to last night and what I saw. Gregory was a vampire, which means his family is, which also means he wasn't joking about telling Anna and Rudolph about sex 200 years ago.

I went down stairs to the kitchen and saw Billie sat at the table asleep. Snoring.

"Bill. Bill. Billie!"

She shot up And after a few seconds asked, "What?"

"Go to bed."

"I have to clean."

"I can do it. Go to bed."

"Fine." She stood up and slid up the stirs.

I cleaned the house like I said I would. I did a good job of it too. More busy I was the less I thought about Gregory but when I finished the memory flooded back.

After a while the doorbell went so I answered it. Anna, Rudolph and Tony were stood there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"No. Its finished for today." Anna said walking in followed by the other two.

They stopped in the living room.

"Where sorry Domino. He shouldn't have lied." Rudolph said.

"We told him to tell you." Anna put in.

"Ok what have I told you. Not telling me is not lying its just not telling me."

"Yes but your still angry and hurt." Anna said in a soft voice.

"Not really. I'm just confused."

"Do he scare you?"

"Well its not every day you see your boyfriend tear an animals throat out." All their eyes grew wide when I said this.

"Did he actually tear its throat out?" Tony asked.

"No." They all seemed to relax.

"He's sorry and he's angry with him self for not telling you. There's a hole in the wall where he punched it to prove that." Rudolph said.

"I thought you'd be happy that we might split up."

"If it was atone else I might but he's my brother and it's tearing him apart."

A lump crawled into my throat and tears threatened to spill down my face. I tried to say sorry but the words wouldn't come out.

"Hang on you said might split so you haven't split yet?" Anna asked.

"No." I answered

"Right. That changes a few things. We'll send Gregory over tonight."

"Wait. What?"

"Well he can explain and you two need to talk so we'll send him over."

"No."

Yes. I don't care wha you say. He is coming over here tonight."

"Fine." Anna smiled at winning.

"Are you scared of him?" Tony asked. "Because you shouldn't be. I've known them since they were full Vampires and he's not that bad. He only killed one human…"

"Toney! Not helping." Anna told him.

"Well we should leave now and can I just say you should have chosen me."

"Your ten." I frowned.

"I am over three hundred years old actually."

"Fine you look ten."

I walked them to the door and we said our goodbyes. When I closed the door I lent against it. He's going to be coming over here tonight to tell me everything. I didn't know if I could handle it. I thought about something. This is the reason why he asked me all those questions about what I would do if he were a vampire. Anger started to fill me up. He had been hinting at it all the time and I didn't realize. Idiot. I turned around and punched the wall. Big mistake, serious bruised knuckles.

I glanced at the clock. It was 5:15 pm. I went up stairs and listened to my music and turned it up to as loud as I could stand but I kept thinking about him so I got as interested in a book as I could but he was still in my mind. At 7:00 I went down stairs to get something to eat. I realized I hadn't eaten all day. While eating I was still thinking about it then I totally zoned out completely. Billie snapped me out of it at 10:00.

I ran straight up to my room. When I walked in he was there but with no expression on his face. This was the same Gregory I met at school on my first day. The one I enjoyed fighting with.

"Anna and Rudolph said you had questions." His voice was dead. No expression.

I sat down on my bed and he sat on my desk. "You're a vampire?"

"Half. I already told you that Terri."

"How can you be half and my names Domino Greg."

"Whatever. I'll tell you everything it will be easier then telling you bits." I nodded and he started telling the story. "Me and my Family were turned over three hundred years ago by my aunt who was turned by our uncle who was turned by some stranger. A few years after we were turned we heard of this stone. The stone was apart of that commit, from last year, that had fallen to earth hundreds of years before us. The legend said it could help us live amongst humans and we thought it ment has human but it just got rid of the vampires weaknesses and the thirst for blood." He looked me in the eye.

"Weaknesses?"

"Burning in the light and the cross of Jesus has no effect." He knelt in front of me and took my hand putting it on his chest, "We have a heart beat." He did. It was faint but it was there. He then put a hand on my cheek "And I warm to the touch not cold." Have you ever been touched so gently you wanted to cry. This was that time for me and it scared me because it ment something. I don't want it.

I stood up and walked backwards until I hit the wall. I could fell tears coming. No. I looked into his heart and I could see the pain I had caused him and I swear my heart broke.

"I'm confused, you can't just click your fingers and everything will be alright. I need to think."

"Think about what!" He shouted.

"Everything and don't shout at me!" A few minuets silence.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No…"

"Because I didn't tell you."

"No. I understand but I just need to think about it."

"How long will you need?"

"How long?" he gritted hi teeth.

"You can't set a time Greg."

"Don't call me that Terri!"

"Don't call me Terri!"

"You told me to." That shut me up. "How long."

"I don't know. Give me two days and I'll try to have an answer."

He nodded. He was back to been moody with arms folded over his chest.

"I'm sorry Greg." He gave me an evil look when I said Greg so I quickly said, "Gregory." His face softened.

"I must leave but before I do I must ask did I scare you?"

"No."

I nodded again and flew out of my window. He can fly. I jumped onto my bed and pulled my cover over my head and cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled the covers over my head not wanting to get up. Last night was one of the worst nights I have ever had. My door opened and footsteps came over to my bed.

"Rise and shine." Billie was happy again and she pulled the cover off of me.

"No. I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired and I feel ill so I'm not going."

"Yes you are now up."

"No." I pulled the covers back over my head.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just not well."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there…" she started

"Go! Now!"

Billie looked shocked at my outburst but she left anyway.

I just laid there hoping I didn't have to get up but then I needed the toilet. I hate that. You don't want to move but then you need the toilet and you get desperate really quick so you have no choice but to go. I went to the bathroom had a wee and looked in the mirror and wow I didn't look good at all. It was shocking. Hair all over the place, bags and dark circles under my eyes and all my face was tear stained. I can't be having that, not over some boy. I went back into my bedroom and got some clean clothes then went back into the bathroom and got my self sorted out. I got washed, got dresses and tied my heir in a bun because it was too messy and nothing could be done about it. Before I went down stairs I borrowed some of Billie's make-up to cover up the bags under my eyes and now I looked like my self. Almost.

I went downstairs to the kitchen where Billie was just getting her coat on. She looked up at me and said, "I'm going to work and you can have the day off school but your going tomorrow."

I nodded and then she left. I was left on my own with my thoughts. I made my self a drink of tea and some toast then sat down at table. The question that needed answering was 'Do I forget and go with Gregory or do I just dump him?'. He can't be that dangerous because if he was I'd be dead but then again he could snap at any time. The vampire in him could get angry at anytime over the littlest thing. No. He wouldn't but he could. No. I put my head on the table. Why did it have to be so hard?

After I finished my tea and toast and went into the room to watch TV but like usual there was nothing on so I turned it off. I lied down on the sofa and let my mind wonder back top the Gregory subject. Eventually my grew heavy and I fell to sleep.

I woke up seeing Gregory's face in my head but it was weird. Different. He had an evil smirk and he looked at me from under his eyelashes. He opened his moth and started hissing. Two white fangs ready to pears my neck but this wasn't him, was it? I looked over at the clock and it was three in the afternoon. I decided I needed to get out of the house.

I went for a little walk. I went in the opposite direction to his house I didn't want to risk bumping into him. Have you ever had the feeling your been watched. I sat down on a wall and looked around trying to find who it was. No one. The feeling grew stronger and more intense. I looked to my left and nothing so I looked to my right and…oh no…George was there. Walking towards me with a huge grin on his face. I would love to just slap it off of him.

He sat down next to me.

"Hay. Why haven't you or Gregory been to school?"

"I didn't feel well and him…well I don't know." I knew my voice sounded sad.

"What's wrong? No wait don't tell me. The freaks done something freaky and scared you away."

"He's not a freak. He's just different and deferent's good."

"It is if it doesn't hurt people."

"He hasn't hurt me…he's just give me something to think about."

"Something freaky." I couldn't answer that because it was freaky. "Thought so. That's why you should have chosen me. I'm a normal human with normal things going on in my life."

I looked at his and thought what he said over. Normal sounded good. He started to play with a peace of my hair that had escaped my bun then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. I thought normal was what I wanted but this kiss wasn't the same as a kiss with Gregory. This kiss was disgusting and physically sickening. I was sure I heard Rudolph shouting 'no'. I couldn't handle the kiss anymore so I broke it off and ran for home. As I ran I tried to wipe the kiss off but it wouldn't go and tears spilled down my face. Sorry Gregory.

When I reached home I headed straight for my bathroom. I locked my bedroom door then my bathroom door. I got undressed, wrapped a towel around me and turned the shower on. I sat down on the toilet waiting for the water turned hot. My mind wondered to Gregory again. All this time and I thought Gregory had changed but he hasn't. He's the same Gregory but with a few extras. The kiss helped me realize that I wanted him to call me Terri no matter how much I hated it, I wanted him to hold me, I wanted his lips on mine, I wanted him but most of all it made me realize something and right now I think I could tell him that something that scared me so much before. When I snapped out of it I went to step in the showed when I heard something.

I wrapped the towel back around me an turned the shower off. I went into my room to investigate. When I opened my door and looked into the room he was there. He was putting a smashed cup on my desk then he looked at me. He was angry and upset but he looked so beautiful. He was the first to talk.

"You kissed him. Out of all the people you kissed George." How did he know? "How could you? George!"

He waited for me to answer but I couldn't so I just ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it and anyway it was disgusting and it made me feel ill. It was a good thing because it made me realize something."

"Made you realize what?"

"That I've been stupid and the I…I'm in…love with you." It is truly the hardest word in the world to say.

"I love you too."

I kissed him. On the lips but he took a step back.

"You want to?"

I jumped onto him and kissed him.

He kissed down my neck, across my shoulder and to my chest. It felt so good. My hand slid up his back to his shoulders and I took his jacket off. I went for his shirt next. He broke away from kissing me just for a second while I slid the shirt over his head. He body felt do good I had to kiss his chest. I slid my hands down to the button and zipper on his jeans and undid them. He slid them off. He smiled then started kissing me again while picking me up and taking me to the bed. I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed my neck and my chest while grinding his hips against mine. I started pulling against his boxers and he broke away to take them off them he was back kissing me. My hands ran all over his body. As we kissed he grabbed at the towel that was keeping me covered up and practically tore it off.

He looked at the whole of my body biting his bottom lip and I couldn't help but blush. This was the first time anyone had seen me naked. He let out a little growl and starting from the bottom of my stomach he kissed me all the way up my body. My breathing and his got a lot faster. He licked up my jaw and whispered in my ear,

"You ready?"

I nodded smiling and he grabbed my leg at the knee joint and put his other arm around me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He pushed his way through my virginity and I was filled with a mixture of pain and pleasure. My nails dug into his back. I wrapped my legs back around him and he kissed me.

He pulled out almost all the way then pushed back into me. He was slow at first but he got faster and fast with each thrust. The pleasure was building and my nails dug into his back. Our moans of pleasure were getting louder. I could feel I was nearly there but he said it first.

"I'm nearly there Terri." I couldn't answer. "Terri!"

"Yeh… me too." I breathed.

The pleasure exploded thought both of our bodies. Every inch of our bodies tensed and I had to bite his neck to stop myself from screaming. When our bodies relaxed he fell on to me and I held him tight while kissing his neck. He rolled off of me but as soon as he his the bed he let out and hiss and shot up his side.

"What's wrong?"

"You've nearly scratched me to death." He smiled.

I turned on my side and saw that the bite was bleeding. I was sure I didn't bite him that hard. I put my arms around him and pulled myself close. He back was hot, wet and sticky. I looked at my hand and saw blood.

"Come on. Where getting a shower."

I stood up and wounded to the bathroom. I looked over at the bed and he hadn't moved instead he was looking at me biting his lower lip but I carried on. Once in the bathroom I turned the shower on and when I turned around he was there looking at me with a cheeky grin on his face. I stepped into the shower and held my hand out for him. He took it with no arguments. First I cleaned his back then we just held each other making up for the lost time. When I was dead on my feet. Too tired to even stand he turned the shower off and carried me to bed. We snuggled up and I fell to sleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up I was in his arms. He was still asleep and I needed the toilet so I slid out of bed and grabbed his shirt, put it on and went to the bathroom. I had a wee but while washing my hands I hear a scream. When I opened the door I saw Gregory sat up in bed looking over a Billie with a cheeky schoolboy smile on his face. When he saw me his smile widened and he said,

"Morning Terri."

"Morning Greg." We just looked at each other smiling and I forgot Billie was there.

"Domino! What is going on?"

"Me and Gregory had…"

"I know what you did." Gregory let out a little laugh and Billie looked stunned.

"You're going to be late for work. Isn't it one strike and you out?"

"Ok well… We're going to talk about this later but get dressed and go to school." She glared at Gregory as if he'd done something wrong then walked out of the room.

Me and Gregory burst out laughing then I went and laid down next to him trying to get as close as I could to him. He put one arm around me and stroked my cheek with the other. Billie then burst into the room.

"Domino dressed!" She walked back out of the room.

I kissed his chest then went to my closet to get my uniform then to my underwear draw for my knickers. I put my uniform on the floor while I dug through my underwear.

"Wear your sexy things." Gregory said from the bed.

"Why?" I turned to him.

"In case I'm invited to come round tonight and you let me take them off."

I thought about it then said, "Fine." I grabbed them and went into my bathroom.

I got my self washed and put them on but when I reached for my uniform it wasn't there. I left it in my room. I grabbed Gregory's shirt and went back into my room. Gregory had his trousers on and I smiled at him. When I turned to pick my uniform up Gregory pined me against the wall by my wrists gently.

"Forget tonight let me take them off now." He growled.

"Urmm…No."

He let out a sigh and let go of my wrists. I chucked his shirt at him and grabbed my trousers and put them on. I grabbed my shirt but, like always, he grabbed me and started kissing my scars. Then we held each other.

We stayed like that for a while.

"Its too perfect." I whispered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on we need to go to school."

"I don't have my uniform."

"Then we'll have to go to your house."

I broke away from him, grabbed my back and walked out of the room. A second later he was next to me holding my hand. We walked down stairs and stopped outside the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I asked him.

"No."

"Me nether. Straight to your house then."

When we reached my door I put my shoes on and realized he didn't have any shoes or socks.

I frowned at him and asked, "Where are you shoes?"

"At home."

"Why?"

"Because I flew and you don't need shoes if you fly."

I shrugged it of then walked out of the door with him close behind me. As I locked the door something else hit me

"How did you know? About the kiss."

"Anna and Rudolph saw you then they told me, I got angry and forgot to put shoes on when I left."

I stepped in front of him and gave him a quick kiss then we held hands as we walked.

When we reached his house I fell behind and let him go in first. I stayed as far back as possible. As soon as we entered the living room Anna flew into Gregory's arms.

"Oh brother we were so worried. We thought you went to kill George." She said all in a rush.

"Well I wasn't. Get off me Anna." She stepped back.

"Then we were you son?" Fredrick asked.

"No where I just wanted to talk to Terri some more."

"You didn't scare her away did you brother?"

Gregory was about to say something but I let out a cough and pocked my head around his shoulders and everyone looked at me.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"You accepted him back. How wonderful." Anna said.

Rudolph let out a little grunt and Gregory smiled at him.

"I won brother…oww." I grabbed his ear and twisted it.

"Why aren't you two at school?"

"They were worried about Gregory and you?" Freda asked

"We came to get Gregory's uniform then were going."

"Well, Fredrick and I will drop Anna and Rudolph off at school on our way to work."

"But we can walk with them mother."

"Your coming with use." Freda smiled at them.

All of them walked out of the room and the house. Anna and Rudolph had their heads bowed.

Gregory grabbed my hand and led me to his room. I was shocked when walked through the door. His room was and absolute mess. I laid on his bed while he looked through his cupboard.

He chuck his clothes on me so I sat up to complain but stopped when I saw he was naked. My face went red and I looked away. I heard him laugh at me as he dressed. I laid back down on his bed and net long after he was next to me. He put a hand on my cheek and we kissed. I sat up on top of him and started undoing his shirt. Then I kissed his neck, as I was doing so he whispered,

"There was no point in me getting dressed."

"Actually that depends. Do you have protection?"

"No."

I licked up his neck to his ear and whispered, "Then nothing is going to happen."

I got off of him and walked out of his bedroom with him shouting after me.

As I reached the stairs he grabbed my wrist and pulled me around. His shirt was still open.

"You weren't bothered about protection last night." He was crushing me against the wall with his body.

"Yes but I was stupid then and now I'm hungry." I couldn't resist but lay a kiss on his chest then I pushed past him to go down the stairs.

We went into the kitchen and he told me to help myself to anything I wanted. He watched me while I ate and it was a bit uncomfortable. A last he said something.

"You were teasing me. That's not fair."

"No shit Sherlock." I smiled and he frowned.

After I finished eating we set off to school.

When we reached school we had to sign into reception then we went to our third lesson. P.E. Both boys and girls were outside playing tennis together. Gregory and I sat by the fence that surrounded the courts. I had my head on his shoulder, holding his hand. He looked out at all the curious faces showing no emotion until he saw George sending out death threats via brain. Gregory's moth spread into a evil smile. He loved teasing people.

Before I new it, it was dinnertime and me and Gregory just went to our little field area and sat in silence. We were laid in a 'T' shape with my head resting on his stomach. We just looked up at the sky. He would stroke my cheek every now and again but when I looked up at him he was looking at the sky. It was like he was checking I was still there or something.

After dinner I had history then maths. In history we were still doing 'Medicine through time'. The lesson dragged so much. I nearly fell asleep. Then I went to maths and we were doing fractions, again I couldn't resist getting into a fight with the teacher about when we would use fractions in later life. He couldn't answer. It was pointless. After that Gregory met me outside the classroom then we waited outside for Anna and Rudolph then set off home.

We weren't far down the road before we bumped into George.

"So Domino, the kiss…" He started.

"Ment nothing." I finished for him and Gregory gritted his teeth.

"She did tell you about the kiss right." He smirk at Gregory.

"Yeah she did." Gregory let the evil smile appear but George's face fell.

We tried to walk around him but he stopped us.

"Do you know what she said about the kiss George? She said it was that disgusting it made her feel sick and here I thought on kiss from you would make her realise she had chosen wrong yet it made her realise she had chosen right." Gregory was glaring at George.

George jumped at Gregory trying to punch him but Gregory dodged the attack and grabbed George by the collar of his shirt.

"She's mine, I won." Gregory spat through his teeth.

George made a cheep attack by kicking Gregory in the balls then punching him then kicking him in the ribs. I was stuck to the spot. Too shocked to even move. Just as George went to kick him again Rudolph ran forward and rugby tackled George to the fall and started punching him over and over. When I snapped out of my trace I went over to Rudolph and pulled him off of George other wise I think he would have killed him.

We went to Gregory whose head was on Anna's lap. He looked up at Rudolph and said,

"Thanks." Then he looked at me and said, "No thanks to you."

"Its your fault. You're turning me soft Greg." I smiled at him then helped him up.

He lent on me while he walked because of his ribs but that didn't stop him from copping a feel of my boob. I got him back by 'accidentally' digging my elbow in his ribs.

When we reached his house Rudolph told me he should go to my house because his mum will be home.

When I got to my house I sat him on the sofa while I went in the kitchen to get some frozen stuff for his ribs, jaw and balls. I went back into the room and sat next to him.

"Here, these two are for you jaw and balls."

I unbuttoned his shirt and put another bag of frozen stuff on his ribs while snuggling up to him. After a while he chucked his two backs of frozen stuff on the coffee table and I looked up at him.

"Thanks." We smiled at each other.

I knelt over him and kissed him dropping my bag on the floor. His hands slid up my thighs and up my shirt then a angry voice filled the room.

"Get off him now!" Billie.

Reluctantly I slid off of him but knocked his ribs so he let our a short hiss so I put the bag of frozen stuff back on his ribs.

"What are you doing here Bill?"

"Someone has beaten up George and they sent me home while they find out who but he won't say but I think it's obvious."

"It wasn't him." He grabbed my arm and nodded. "Ok it was but George started it. He kicked him where he shouldn't and punched him."

"Why?"

"Because I got Terri. She chose the weird kid over the rich kid." Gregory was smiling a bit.

Billie then sat down. Three guesses what was coming now.

"Ok now about this morning. I can't say anything because I started younger then her but please tell me you used protection."

Gregory and me looked at each other and then at Billie and she read our minds.

"You stupid idiots. What about STDs and what if you're pregnant?"

"I wouldn't have passed anything on to her. I had to have a blood test a year ago, getting registered at the doctors." Gregory answered

"Yeah and you know I hadn't got any because of the tests the hospital did after the crash and if I am pregnant well, we'll work it out."

"If you miss a period you're getting a test but it won't be easy if you are…"

"Bill, We will cross that bridge if we come to it." I interrupted.

"I think I best be going." Gregory stood up.

I showed Gregory to the door and he said he will fly over tonight so I should keep my bedroom window open. When I went back into the room Billie handed me a box of something without saying a word. Condoms. Things had just got weird so I went upstairs and got undressed, keeping my underwear on, then slid in to bed. I only had to wait an hour for Gregory, which was spent reading then we did a repeat of the night before only with protection this time.


End file.
